1. Technical Field
The present invention embodiments pertain to systems for thermally treating medical items, such as the types of systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,576 (Bishop), U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,067 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,762 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,805 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,380 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,953 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,631 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,974 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,782 (Faries, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,805 (Faries, Jr. et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,941 (Faries, Jr. et al.). The disclosures of the above-mentioned patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. In particular, the present invention embodiments pertain to a locking mechanism for thermal treatment systems (e.g., systems heating and/or cooling solutions prior to the solutions being administered to the patient) or other medical equipment to secure medications being stored and/or thermally treated therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of medical items require heating and/or cooling to a selected temperature prior to utilization in a medical procedure. Generally, the medical items may be heated and/or cooled for limited time intervals to preserve their effectiveness. These items typically include intravenous solutions, irrigation fluids, surgical instruments, bottles and blankets. Intravenous (IV) fluids, for example, are typically stored in a cool environment and, consequently, require heating to precise temperatures to prevent thermal shock and injury from occurring during infusion of the fluid into a patient. Similarly, irrigation fluids can be warmed or cooled to various temperatures depending upon their intended use. These types of fluids are typically provided to a patient utilizing a flexible bag or container filled with the fluid and delivered via a fluid line that conveys the fluid from the bag to the patient.
Some medical items can only be heated for a limited period of time, or in accordance with controlled warming cycles, in order to avoid adversely affecting their effectiveness. For example, some fluids, such as whole blood or fluids containing medication, should be warmed evenly to a specific temperature and can be rendered unusable or unsafe if all or a portion of the fluid is overheated. Various systems may be utilized to thermally treat these items, such as the systems disclosed in the aforementioned patents.
However, hospitals are currently required to secure medications during storage due to increased regulations. These regulations consider various solutions (e.g., including IV bags, irrigation bags, bottles, etc.) to be medications, thereby requiring these solutions to be similarly secured. The regulations cover the time period when the medications (e.g., IV bags, etc.) are being heated prior to use in a medical procedure and further mandate that medications be stored securely while being heated.